the_thundermansfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Winnie Lee
A Winnie Lee é um personagem recorrente em Os Thundermans. Ela é uma estudante popular em Hiddenville High. Winnie é interpretada por Reign Edwards. Biografia 2ª Temporada 'Pais Não Conseguem Entender' Winnie faz uma festa enquanto seus pais estão fora e convida Phoebe e Max junto com outros estudantes. Phoebe diz a seus pais que Winnie é muito popular e que ela não pode deixar passar esta oportunidade, porque se você perder uma festa de Winnie Lee, você se tornará um ninguém. Max e o Dr. Colosso imaginam um plano para levar Barb e Hank a pensarem que ele é o pai de Winnie Lee e ele estará em casa para ser o acompanhante... mas o Dr. Colosso é preso. Quando Barb e Hank fazem uma festa maior, Winnie Lee cancela sua festa e a leva para o Casa dos Thundermans, onde ela se liga rapidamente a Barb. No começo, Phoebe fica feliz em ver Winnie se divertindo na festa, mas Barb mostra a Winnie e Madison o diário de Phoebe. Antes de sair, Winnie diz a Phoebe que eles podem ir às vezes. 'Call of Lunch Duty' Winnie encontra Phoebe raspando o chiclete da escada do corredor da Hiddenville High. Phoebe acidentalmente joga chiclete em Winnie e ela acha nojento e nojento e se recusa a dar-lhe chiclete para Phoebe. Mais tarde, depois do bem-sucedido artigo de Phoebe sobre o Raptor Rebelde, Winnie Lee diz a Phoebe que eles podem ir juntos durante o almoço. Mas então Phoebe é punida para fazer o almoço (por não revelar o Raptor Rebelde), negando a Phoebe a chance de sair com Winnie Lee. 'The Girl with the Dragon Snafu' Durante um projeto de classe na classe da Sra. Austin, Winnie Lee convida Phoebe para estar em seu grupo popular. Phoebe está no dilema porque ela não quer trair o grupo de Sarah. Max manipula Phoebe, lembrando a ela que Winnie Lee é a garota mais popular na escola que Phoebe estava morrendo de vontade de sair com o ano todo. Phoebe se junta ao grupo de Winnie, mas logo percebe que Winnie e suas amigas Sabrina e Emma não querem trabalhar. Eles só querem ir ao shopping o tempo todo e apresentar um projeto ruim, já que ficariam confortáveis com uma nota baixa. Quando Phoebe finalmente contrata Winnie e seu grupo por não se esforçarem no projeto, Winnie expulsa Phoebe do grupo. A equipe de Winnie acaba se apresentando sobre compras e ganha um C. Personalidade Winnie Lee é uma típica garota popular que gosta de manter seu status de popularidade. Ela joga as festas mais populares e muitas garotas, incluindo Phoebe, querem se encontrar com ela para se tornar popular. Winnie gosta muito de fazer compras e prefere não trabalhar duro na aula. Relacionamentos Phoebe Thunderman Phoebe tem tentado sair com Winnie Lee por um longo tempo, mas quando ela finalmente teve a chance em The Girl with the Dragon Snafu, ela percebe que Winnie não quer levar a educação a sério, então ela os confronta e é chutada fora do grupo. Então é uma dica que eles não são mais amigos. Madison Como tanto Madison quanto Winnie Lee são populares, eles parecem ser amigos, como visto em Pais Não Conseguem Entender. Sabrina e Emma Sabrina e Emma eram os lacaios de Winnie Lee em The Girl with the Dragon Snafu. Todos gostam de fazer compras e passam por tudo que Winnie sugere. Aparições 2ª Temporada #Pais Não Conseguem Entender #Call of Lunch Duty #The Girl with the Dragon Snafu Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Personagens sem Superpoderes Categoria:Adolescentes